


Ranma 1/2: Let Me See That Thong

by TowerofBabel



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: What is a boy/girl to do when laundry day arrives and there's nothing to wear but a soft, pink, frilly thong? To a guy, what humiliation, but to a girl, is it bliss? Does it make her look pretty, attractive, seductive—or a target for the worse lech the world has ever seen? Ranma vs Happosai, boxers versus a thong—the battle between the ever conflicted cross-dresser continues...





	Ranma 1/2: Let Me See That Thong

The thing about being a boy was…one of the most important things about a male presence was…albeit rarely seen was…what one wore underneath one's clothes—specifically, one's underwear. To a typical boy, their was the standard, atypical briefs or boxers, or maybe a suitable pair of speedos. In Ranma's case—boxers were his forte. And not—and he emphasized this outrightly—not a girl's frilly, pink thong!

Laundry Day in the Tendo Household was always a battlefield, it seemed. They called him a freeloader, but Ranma had just fallen into a situation that was beyond his control, and with him, he had brought little in the way of clothes—mostly a few things, and his white martial arts Gi—and very little in the way of underwear, because sometimes he preferred to go commando. To a martial artist, freedom was everything when they had to fight and clothes often restricted movement.

After a soothing shower that changed him from girl to boy, his unfortunate curse that he obtained when he fell into the Springs of Jusenkyo in China, he had put his clothes in the hamper believing he'd just slip right back into them after he was done. But when he exited the shower and towelled, he had found them taken. He questioned everyone and learned Kasumi had taken them for the wash.

He had grumbled, he had nothing left to wear, and he wasn't going to spend the rest of the day in a towel. It wasn't proper and he was getting an unwanted draft up the backside. Well, suddenly, that all changed when his father stepped around the corner of the hallway with a glass of water in hand, tripped, and accidentally splashed Ranma in the face. The result reverted Ranma back to his female side.

"Sorry boy," Genma said, in his usual non-chalet attitude. "Take another shower if you want."

Ranma grumbled. "Damn you, old man!"

"No, you can't," Kasumi said, carrying the laundry basket, walking down the hall. "The water bill is already high enough as it is with the both of the showers you two take all the time. You're going to have to stay how you are for the time being, Ranma. It won't be long—a couple of hours, at the most."

And that's how it went. All until Nabaki got involved, that is.

"No! No! No!" he protested, facing Nabaki in a towel. "I will not wear that! Never! Never! Never!"

"Nabiki was holding up a very skimpy, frilly, pink thong, and it was almost transparency in nature. It was kind of thing that would make Happosai drool with ecstasy.

"I'm a guy! G-U-Y! Guys don't—" He took them from Nabiki when she pushed them to him, almost forcefully, and held them in his hand for a moment. His eyes blinked. But he had to admit, they felt soft. "They're so small. You girls actually wear this type of thing?"

Akane was standing next to Nabiki in her room and she didn't look very happy. "Why my closest? Why does he have to wear my clothes? He has woman's clothes of his own!"

"I dare you to say that again, Akane!" Ranma said. "C'mon, say it again," he growled.

"You're half guy/girl, you pervert!"

"No, I'm ALL man, thunder thighs! I'm just cursed."

"What was that? What did you just call me?"

"Just put them on, Ranma, and see how they feel," Nabiki said, and made it sound like an order. He was wearing a larger towel over his buxom breasts and it dropped down to cover everything up to his thighs. "Okay, fine. But look away. I don't want you seeing me put them on."

For the sake of argument, Nabiki forced Akane to turn around amid protest, and Ranma slipped them on. Once again, he had to admit they felt pretty good and soft against his skin, and they secured him nicely down there. Every time he changed, he wondered if his "manhood" would ever return. The curse changed his body from male to female when splashed with cold water, back to male when doused with hot water. A man losing his "manhood" was more than any man could bare. Luckily, everything returned with hot water.

He moved his hips around, it hardly felt he had anything on. "Nice, silky smooth."

He heard Akane grumble under her breath, then: "It's just so weird you saying that, Ranma."

Ranma wagered Akane harboured a secret jealousy towards him for his sexy body whenever he changed into a girl. He also had bigger breasts to boot. He only once attempted to "play" with them, but he stopped when he heard the rest of the family near by.

Nabiki turned around. "Okay, let's see them. Lift up the towel."

"No, no way! Wearing them is bad enough. I'm not going to expose myself to you."

Akane gnawed her teeth. "Don't be a jerk, Ranma. Let me see that thong!"

Ranma relented, he didn't want to get into a fight. Besides, it was only a little exposure. He lifted up the towel, still covering his breasts. "There, are you happy? I'm wearing a pair of your thongs!"

Akane and Nabiki looked at him, they seemed intrigued. "I have to admit, they look good on him," Akane said, going into her dresser drawers to take out the matching bra. "Here, put this on."

"A bra? I don't wear bras!" Ranma protested. "Besides, I'm too big up here…" He cupped his womanly breasts. "I need Double D, Triple X, or something. Your bras are too small for me."

Nabiki momentarily left Akane's room, Ranma watched. Had he said something offensive? But when she came back into the room with a bowl of water—cold, no doubt—his fear was apparent. "Don't you dare!"

"If you don't be nice, Ranma," Nabiki said, cradling the bowl in a such way as to splash him swiftly, "I'll splash you, and then I'll drag you out into the backyard wearing only that thong, and I'll call for Happosai."

"Damn you, Nakibi! Anything but that; fine, I'll try it on. Jeez, you're so mean. One wrong thing said and…" Akane literally threw him the bar and he turned around, dropped the towel and fit it on. "Okay, it fits…mostly." He turned back around, but it was so tight, all of a sudden, the clasp broke and his breasts burst out, and he could've sworn he heard a boing! "See! I told you, I'm too big for her bras. And hey, before you get mad, Akane" —and Akane's face suddenly had the look of an angry pit bull— "it's not my fault! The girl's body I'm cursed with has big breasts."

"Okay, I may have another plan," Nabiki mused. "Wait right here. Oh, and while I'm awhile, Ranma, no hanky-panky with my sister. I know you two are engaged to be married, but save it for the wedding night."

Cries of protest came from both of them as Nabiki left the room.

Minutes later when she returned, she had several bras in hand. Some of them, Ranma thought, may fit. He had a thought, Kasumi was just his size, maybe slightly smaller, but girls often stuffed their bras to make their breasts bigger, he knew. Not him, his was o'natural.

"Where did you get those from?" Akane asked with wonder. She took one and fell the fabric. "Nice, very soft…" She read a label on the inside. "Wow, and expensive too. This is a top brand name."

"These are part of Happosai's private collection, I found them just sitting in a pile unguarded in his room. I bet he never thought anyone would take them, he's so protective of them," Nabiki smirked, dropping them on the floor. "He probably stole each and every one them on one of his nightly raids."

"This is disturbing," Ranma voiced. "I'm not putting gone somethin' the freak stole!"

"They've been washed, the old man takes care of his stuff. They even look like they've even been ironed." Nabiki pulled out a seemingly random bra out of the pile. "And look, this one sparkles like diamonds…" She pressed it against her own breasts, it was too big for her. "I bet this one has a story to tell." She passed it to Ranma, Ranma looked at it. He pressed it against his breasts, it was a perfect fit.

"Now you're creeping me out," Ranma shivered. "And another thing, where's your camera? If I put this thing on, you're not going to take a picture of me and sell it to Kuno, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, my camera is out for repair. Now, are you going to put it on, or what?"

Reluctantly, he cupped the bra around his breasts and snapped the back. He felt so weird with shame. He was a guy, but he was wearing a pink, frilly thong, and now a sparkling bra. Oh, if his Mother could only see him now, she'd make him commit Seppuku — the art of suicide with a Japanese sword for dishonour. She was a very proud woman. If she every learned of her son's curse, that would be the end of him.

Nabaki rolled over Akane's stand up mirror. "There now, you look so adorable," she said.

"I have to admit, he does look kind of pretty in those," Akane agreed.

"Oh, please…don't say that, I'm a guy…" He felt like crying. "I want to change back now."

"Can't, you have to wait for the laundry to dry," Nabiki said. "Besides, you haven't tried on dresses yet."

x x x

For the rest of the day, he sat around the Tendo household in girl's clothes. It was a good thing Happosai hadn't returned back from whatever he was doing — probably hunting around, looking for pretty girls. The old man was a lech, if there ever was one. But, he had to admit, both and thong and bra did feel nice against his skin, unlike boy's underwear—his boxers, in particular, that often rode up his butt.

He mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he thinking? He was a guy!

Sometimes he wondered if changing in to a girl every so often was affecting him psychologically? Like when certain chemicals mutated in the body—his curse—causing him to have temporary bouts of delusions of askance: Was he a guy or a girl? And did he actually like cross-dressing?

He passed the time sitting on the back porch watching his clothes dry on a clothesline, blowing briskly in the wind. The Tendo's didn't have clothes dryer, so this was the only way—however time consuming—to dry things. Otherwise, he'd be a guy right now, and back in his own clothes. The thong and bra felt good, but he couldn't wait to get back into a pair of boxers, if only for his own sanity.

"Ranma!" came a gruff voice. "Nabiki said you're wearing one of my bras! Give it back now!"

Ranma swore. He turned around and saw Happosai skid to a halt on the floor at the porch. But then the old man's face switched from anger to delight when he saw Ranma dressed prettily.

The old freak launched himself at Ranma, his arms out-stretched and his tongue slopping wet like the lecherous fiend he was. But with quickness of foot, Ranma scurried away, and then pounced the martial arts master with hard fist to the floor.

But the old man was notorious for his quick recovery and got to his feet, grabbed Ranma's dress, and yanked it off. Ranma covered himself with his hands, but his bra sparkled in the sun and his frilly panties brought new meaning to the term "sex appeal".

"Hubba, hubba!" the lewd martial artist said.

"Stay away, you freak! Stay away!"

The freak leapt at him again, but Ranma moved away, then ran into the house, through every corridor, with Happosai chasing him close behind, with lustful intentions. Happosai knew that Ranma was a guy, but that didn't seem to matter when he was a girl. All the old man wanted was to get passed his barriers and into places a young, innocent girls, waited to save for a precious someone else.

He needed hot water and fast. Even wearing a thong and a sparkly bra, Happosai would ignore him.

He raced into the kitchen, grabbed a bucket of warm water from the sink, and then halted. Happosai blocked the door way. But that didn't matter, he had warm water. But there was a problem, he suddenly realized. When changed back into a guy, how would the thong feel? It was already snug against his lower region. Once he changed back, would his genitals be crunched under the restriction?

"No where to run, Ranma," the old pervert threatened. "Now, let me see that thong! That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong…as the song goes!"

Ranma had no choice. He splashed himself with the warm water. He changed back, the bra fell off him, but the thong tightened against him as of someone had just tightened a Sumo Mawashi belt around his crotch. He dropped the bucket and clutched his lower region. He had to get the thong off.

The change immediately turned Happosai off like Ranma thought, and he turned, and left.

But Ranma had done worse damage and to himself. He took a pair of scissors and stretched one side of the thong out so he could insert them, then he cut, then cut the other side, and slid them off and down. He stood straight up, breathed a sigh of relief, eyes closed.

Then he heard it. Click!

"Now that's a keeper!" Nabiki's camera lens had him dead to rights, and completely exposed, naked, when he sprung his eyes open.

"Hey!" He quickly covered himself. "I thought you said your camera was out for repair? You wouldn't dare! And who'd think of buying naked pictures of me?"

"You'd be surprised. There's a lot girls at school who adore you, but they're just too afraid to speak to you because of Akane's jealousy issues" —Ranma's eyes widened, as if wondering if that were true? But then he shook his head— "Unless, you want to pay me not to develop them?"

Ranma scowled. "That's blackmail, Nabiki," he said angrily. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you? I'm going to be your brother-in-law soon."

"Blackmail is my speciality, especially against my soon-to-be brother-in-law. It's said a good tactician is always prepared," she said smiling. "Now I can get make you do what I want, or you can give me 5,000 Yen? Whatever you prefer? Cash, is preferred.

END.

 


End file.
